1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing controller, camera, a photographing control program (recording medium), a photographing control method, and a camera system, provided with a function to control photographing executed by a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, there is a photographing method in a camera system in which moving images of a same subject are synchronously photographed by a plurality of cameras from different directions and a plurality of moving images photographed is synchronously reproduced (JP 2003-324649 A, for example). A camera used in this photographing method has functions of a master camera and a slave camera, and in the case of being selected as the master camera, the master camera collects registered information, a state immediately before photographing and performance information of other cameras selected as the slave cameras, and generates integral photographing conditions based on the collected information. After that, the generated integral photographing conditions are supplied to each of the slave cameras, and photographing is executed in each of the slave cameras, interlocking with operation of a release shutter button of the master camera. In this manner, it is possible to obtain the moving images of the same subject synchronously photographed from the different directions.